Trains
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: A request from a friend, Seifer and Hayner Oneshot. R


****

Title: Trains

**Couple: SeiferxHayner**

**Warnings: Smut, Slight depression… um… others I suppose.**

* * *

The Train common was where you could find Hayner now a days. Well… to be technical anywhere you saw the train. Hayner felt the need to wait for the train. He didn't know why at all, Olette and Pence tried asking, but he needed to stay there. He needed to wait everyday.

The boy sat on the grass in Sunset Terrace looking at the train tracks, watching one train after the other pass by. Hayner couldn't stop thinking about that brunette boy. He had gotten on the train and never saw him again and while he knew he probably wouldn't see him, he sat here. Waiting for something. Anything.

"LAMER!"

The dirty blonde haired boy nearly jumped and looked behind him, finding the head of Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee walking up the hill to meet him.

"Go away, Seifer." Hayner sighed. The older boy didn't listen. Instead he finally got up the hill and looked at Hayner annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back to the market so your friends can stop bugging us about how you only sit up here." Seifer Almasy said bluntly. "Now, do as I saw, Chicken wuss."

"That isn't going to make me go with you any faster." Hayner glared, and then turned his head back once he heard another train coming. He waited patiently, but the train was another normal, passenger-less train.

The beanie wearing boy gave up and sat next to Hayner, looking at the trains go by. "What is your obsession with the train anyway?"

"It's none of your business. Why don't you stop bothering me?"

Seifer said nothing; he looked out at the train with the smaller boy until another one went by again. He looked over at Hayner, watching him visible tense until the train came into sight. Hayner sighed, body sagging with disappointment, and he looked back out at the distant again.

The older boy didn't understand it. Hayner was usually cheerful, spitting back insults at him and he was always up for a struggle match. Right now, he looked like if Seifer asked him about Struggle, Hayner would stare blankly and tell him to go home.

"…there was a boy."

Seifer looked at Hayner in shock. He actually began telling him what was wrong, confusing the older boy greatly.

"I only saw him for a few minutes… but… when he left… I felt…" Hayner sighed. "It's hard to explain… He left on the train though. So… I don't know. Maybe I'm waiting for him to come back, or maybe I'm waiting for something to tell me he made it were he needed to go… I just can't stop thinking about the train."

"Sounds like you're a fag."

Hayner glared at Seifer beyond pissed. "It's not like that, asshole! Get the hell away from me if-"

"Well, you're obviously feeling better now that you got that off your chest." Seifer smirked at him. "Otherwise, I don't think I would have gotten that reaction out of you."

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Hayner said, calming down.

"Yeah. I know, and you're a real Lamer." Seifer stood up, dusting off his pants and it occurred to Hayner he was going to leave him there.

"Wait!"

Seifer was getting taken by surprise a lot today. "What?"

"…Could you stay?"

While the thought was appealing, Seifer didn't want to give into the small boys requests. "Fuck no. I have business, unlike you. Remember, I'm the head of the Disciplinary Committee."

"Self appointed." Hayner glared. "Fine, just go." The dirty blonde haired kid turned away and as Seifer was about to leave, he noticed another train was coming by. He turned and watched the familiar process of Hayner tensing then relaxing in disappointment and realized he couldn't leave the poor kid.

Seifer walked back and sat back down, ignoring Hayner's confused stare. Eventually the smaller boy gave up and looked back at the trains. Hours later of sitting there in silence, it had gotten to sunset and Hayner felt the usual feeling of hopelessness he did at this time.

His eyes watered slightly, lifting his knees to his chest and hiding his head in them.

The beanie wearing boy looked at him in concern he'd never show if Hayner was looking straight at him. "You okay there, Chicken Wuss?"

Hayner looked up at him and Seifer found the tears in his eyes. This kid was a slave to a memory, that much was clear. He was young, so it wasn't all that surprising but he still didn't want to see him like this.

"If you tell anyone what you're seeing I'll beat you to death with my Struggle weapon." Hayner said, turning his head away.

"…Like you could, Lamer." Seifer said softly. "…I'm sorry, kid."

Hayner fought back more tears, the depression of failing again setting in. "Why the hell do I care? This is driving me insane!"

Seifer sighed, giving what little comfort he could and began to pat the boy's back. Hayner looked at him still trying to stop crying and finally Seifer gave in, pulling the smaller boy to him and holding him while Hayner tried to calm down.

"Jeez, Lamer, you're gonna stain my clothes." Seifer said, patting the boys back.

"They were ugly anyway." Hayner said, voice breaking. "Help me… I don't want to be like this anymore…"

Seifer look down at the boy practically in his lap. Hayner's brown eyes brighter because of the tears, his usual round face slightly pink, probably one of the… for lack of a better word, cutest things he'd ever saw. He was torn between comforting him and kicking the crap out of him for making him thing that.

"…I'll help you, okay Lamer?"

Hayner nodded, ignoring the insult. He needed anything to make him feel sane that the moment. Seifer, completely aware he was taking advantage of the situation kissed him, able to hear a train coming up the tracks in a distance.

Hayner broke the kiss and looked at the train until Seifer grabbed his face in his hands and forced him to look into his eyes. "Look at me, Chicken Wuss. It's to help you, remember. I want all your attention on me."

Although it wasn't a total lie, Seifer wasn't only doing it for Hayner's benefit. He wanted the boy's attention for a while and the only way to get it seemed to be being a total douche. It wasn't like he completely hated his role however; he was good at it, but getting Hayner's attention this way was appealing.

Seifer kissed him again while Hayner tried his hardest not to think about the train. Seifer kissing him was actually a huge help. He boys tongue exploring in his mouth, searching and massaging his own tongue was distracting. Not to mention pleasurable.

The coffee eyed boy knew he had some kind of attraction to Seifer, but didn't see the point in doing anything about it before. Now, he definitely saw the point and doing this more than once didn't seem like a bad idea.

Seifer pulled away and looked into the warm brown eyes which had dried of tears and where slightly hazed over. "I'll make you forget about the train… but the only thing in your head is going to be me."

Hayner nodded without really noticing. It was helping and Seifer kissing him was a huge perk. The green eyed boy leaned down once more, kissing the boy before moving to his neck, lightly biting at it. Hayner gasped once he got to a spot right under his ear, urging Seifer to do it again. He complied, nipping at the spot and sucking hard enough to mark him, which was precisely what he wanted.

Hayner moaned loudly, his hands grasping at the older boys beanie until it begun to slide of. He opened his eyes to look at Seifer without his usual beanie on and smiled, his hand reaching out to touch his pale blonde hair.

The green eyed man stopped what he was doing and looked at Hayner confused. "I don't think I've ever seen you without your beanie…"

"Don't get used to it." Seifer replied and leaned back down, nipping at his neck while slightly moving lower. He became blocked by Hayner's shirt and lifted the bottom slowly in question. Hayner replied by looking at Seifer confused.

"…Are you asking to-"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Chicken Wuss." Seifer replied.

Hayner replied by removing his own jacket and the shirt, reaching up and touching Seifer's in a similar manner that the older boy did. Seifer looked down at the boy who exposed his chest to him and sighed, pulling off his long coat then pulled of his shorter shirt.

Hayner smiled at him, his fingers lightly touching the green eyed boy's chest. Seifer sighed, moving into a comfortable position before allowing Hayner to explore is body. The smaller boy heard the train coming in the distance and froze, his eyes locked on Seifer's.

Green eyes widened as chocolate colored ones locked onto them, refusing to look away until the train was completely gone, then, once it did, he continued, hands moving lower to remove his pants.

Seifer leaned forward, kissing the dirty blonde head in front of him, incredible happy at that one moment. Having sex be damned, Hayner was really all he needed… but the having sex part would be awesome too.

Pants finally unzipped, Hayner pulled them off of the older boy and looked over at him nervously, an action which made Seifer laugh. He removed Hayner's own pants and underwear, leaving the younger boy bear before kissing him again. "Alright, Lamer, here's what you're going to do okay?"

Seifer brought his hand to Hayner's chin, his index finger and middle finger pushing into his mouth. "You're gonna need to- ah!"

The dirty blonde haired boy didn't need instructions. He wrapped his tongue around the fingers presented to him and coated them in his own saliva; eye closed sucking on them as if… Seifer couldn't think of it or he would explode right there.

Hayner let the fingers slip out of his mouth and the older boy went to work, stretching him out as much as possible. "Tch." The brown eyed boy winced in pain, but allowed it to continue until Seifer stroked something within him. "Ah!"

The lighter blonde chuckled. "Like that, Lamer?"

He replied by kissing him, panting into his mouth as the stretching continued, the older of the two teasing him with strokes and light touches. Finally, Hayner had had enough. He pushed Seifer down, catching him off guard and moved down his body, removing his underwear as he did.

"Chicken wuss what are you doing?" He asked, an uncharacteristic blush on his face. Hayner chuckled slightly and quickly took his erection deep in his mouth before the older boy could protest anymore.

Seifer threw his head back and moaned loudly an action that made Hayner extremely happy below his waist. He put all his effort into making the green eyed boy do that again until Seifer pulled him up.

"Come on, let's do this, please." Seifer begged, kissing Hayner deeply. The brown eyed boy moaned into the kiss as Seifer dominated his mouth, positioning both of them on the floor, hovering over Hayner.

"f-fine." He panted, once he was able to breathe again. Seifer smiled down at Hayner and slowly pushed himself inside, watching his facial expressions carefully. Brown eyes winced in pain, but his lips refused to make any sound of discomfort for fear he'd stop.

Since he was pretty tall, Seifer was also pretty long. He felt guilt as he finally got all of himself into the small virgin under him, sighing in relief when it was all in. "You okay, Lamer?"

"D-do you… have to c-call… me that," the boy panted, "When you're i-inside… me?"

Seifer had to laugh then bit his lip and carefully putted out of the boy. Hayner squeaked in pain, his arms tighting themselves around the green eyed boys neck. "Slowly."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"It still hurts."

Pangs of guilt hit him again and Seifer kissed Hayner again, making him relax as he continued moving his hips, back and forth. "Hng… S-Seifer… more." Eventually, Hayner was moaning in pleasure, legs wrapped around Seifer's waist.

The train went by again, but this time Hayner didn't even notice it. He was too busy drowning in everything Seifer was giving him, especially when he re-angled himself and pushed in again, making Hayner go insane. "AH!"

"I-I can't hold on much longer, Hayner."

"Say it again… please!" Hayner moaned out. "Please."

"Hayner, Hayner, Hayner."

"SEIFER!"

"FUCK!"

And explosion of emotions over took them and when Hayner finally came to, he realized he was laying on Seifer's chest, both panting heavily.

"Hey…" Seifer said. "…The train passed…"

"I heard it." The boy yawned.

"…Feeling better, chicken wuss?"

"I'd feel better if you said my name."

"…Hayner."

* * *

A Christmas gift for someone from DA.

They wanted Seiner Smut, so that's what they got lol

Review Please

~DurHaruZombie


End file.
